Una navidad en Akatsuki
by Deisumi-chan
Summary: Ella siempre festejó la navidad cuando era pequeña. Y ahora extrañba esa celebración. Sus mejores amigos intentarán poder revivir esos mimentos para ella: Konan


_**¿Qué es la navidad?**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a M. K- sama.

**N/A: **Estaba aburrida, mientras pensaba en el próximo capítulo de otro fic, cuando pensé _¿Cómo pasaran la navidad los Akatsukis?_ Así que, he aquí un fic que cuenta su navidad.

**Summary: **Ella siempre festejo la navidad cuando era pequeña. Y ahora extrañaba esa celebración. Sus mejores amigos intentarán poder revivir esos momentos para ella: Konan.

_¿Qué es la navidad?_

Era un día de invierno, había nieve en todas partes. Se podía ver a los niños que jugaban en ella. Ángeles de nieve. Muñecos de nieve con la tradicional zanahoria. Guerras de bolas de nieve. En fin, todo lo que significaba que estaba cerca una de las fechas más importantes del año. _Navidad. _

Desde pequeña, Konan, siempre festejó la navidad. Con sus padres antes de que murieran en una Guerra de la aldea de la Lluvia y luego con Pein y Yahiko. Siempre soñó tener esas navidades de película. Con un gran árbol, regalos, fuegos artificiales, galletas y luego las historias de navidad.

También escribía todos los años una historia de navidad. Pero, nadie sabía de eso, ni siquiera Pein. También tenía oculta una lista con todo lo necesario para una navidad perfecta. Ahora ella miraba por la ventana de su habitación la nieve, recordando cuando ella y Pein jugaban en la nieve.

Esta navidad, para ella, iba a ser como todas. En akatsuki, viendo como todos discuten o no hacen nada. Faltaba un día para navidad. Ninguno tenía misiones, así que estaban todos en la guardia. Salió de su habitación y fue a la sala de estar de la guardia. Ahí estaban todos haciendo lo mismo de siempre.

Kakuzu contaba su dinero, Hidan meditaba de un modo extraño. Itachi estaba leyendo un libro, Kisame le hablaba a su espada. Sasori estaba tranquilo con sus marionetas y Deidara le gritaba a Tobi. Suspiró nada nuevo. Faltaban Zetsu y Pein. Los buscó con la mirada pero no los encontró.

-Aquí- dijo una voz. Konan se sobresaltó y vio a Zetsu saliendo de una pared. Ambas partes se rieron ante su reacción. Pudo decir un apenas perceptible _idiota_ - ¿Qué necesitas?- preguntó la parte blanca.

-¿Has visto a Pein? - preguntó de una manera fría.

-Esta en su oficina esta llegando. – dijo la parte negra. Konan asintió y fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones.

Todos seguían con lo mismo. Ella estaba un poco triste. ¿Cómo era posible que no recordaran navidad? Esta bien que sean asesinos rango S, pero alguna vez en su vida debieron haber festejado la navidad. Itachi se dio cuenta de que Konan estaba diferente ese día.

-Konan- la llamó- ¿estás bien?

Ella suspiró y pidió orden en ese lugar. No escuchaba nada, pero, entendió la pegunta del Uchiha. Nadie le hizo caso, seguían con lo suyo.

-¡SILENCIO!- gritó.

Itachi y Sasori, quienes estaban al pendiente de los movimientos de la peliazul la miraron al instante. Hidan abrió un ojo, para ver que lo sacaba de esa tan profunda meditación. Kakuzu, se quedó con un billete en la mano, mientras terminaba de decir el número de dinero por el que iba. Kisame la miró divertido. Y Deidara se quedó estático en su lugar, mientras seguía ahorcando al pobre Tobi.

-¿Qué ocurre Konan?- preguntó Pein mientras entraba a la sala.

-Nada, solo que me cansé de tanto griterío. – todos la miraron, no estaba diciendo la verdad.

Deidara, soltó a Tobi y sentó al lado de Sasori. Hidan abrió ambos ojos mientras seguía en el suelo.

-¿Segura?- preguntó Sasori

-¿Saben que día es mañana?- preguntó ignorando a Sasori. Ella tenía la vista en el piso. Todos los akatsukis se miraron pensando en la respuesta. Al cabo de unos minutos respondieron.

-NO- digieron todos al mismo tiempo. Incluyendo a Pein y Zetsu, que acababa de llegar. Konan suspiró nuevamente y dijo.

-Mañana es navidad.

-¿Qué es la navidad Konan-chan?- preguntó Tobi mientras giraba y giraba por toda la habitación.

-¿Cómo que no sabes que es la navidad? Navidad es la fecha más importante del año. Pasas el tiempo con tus familias y amigos…

-Mmmm, no recuerdo la navidad- dijo Hidan pensativo.

-Para mi implica gasto- dijo Kakuzu, todos rieron y Konan se fue enojada hacia su habitación.

¿Cómo podían ser tan idiotas? Llegó a su habitación y se tiró a su cama a llorar. Estas semanas se había encerrado en su habitación sabiendo que venía la navidad. Le había hecho figuras de origami y una tarjeta de navidad a todos los akatsuki. Y ellos ni enterados de la fecha.

En la sala de akatsuki todos estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de su compañera.

-Navidad- dijo Pein- es una fecha importante para Konan. – todos se entristecieron, la querían demasiado y por su culpa ella estaba triste.

-Todo es tu culpa Hidan- dijo Kisame- de ser por tus comentarios, ella no estaría así.

-Ya, bueno y yo que sabía.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?-preguntó Itachi

-No lo sé- dijo Pein.

-¿Y si hacemos una navidad para Konan?- preguntó Tobi, quien también estaba triste.

-Tobi, no seas tan….- dijo Deidara.- ¡eso es excelente! ¿No lo creen?

-Si, una navidad para Konan- apoyó Sasori- Tobi piensas…- dijo impresionado.

-Tobi es un buen chico y quiere ver feliz a Konan-chan

-Solo hay pequeño detalle- dijo Kisame todos lo miraron- ¿Cómo le organizamos una fiesta de navidad, si ni siquiera sabemos lo que es?- caída gral. Para todos los akatsukis. - ¿y sin que ella se entere?

-De seguro Konan tiene algún libro, o algo que hable de la navidad- dijo la parte blanca de Zetsu.

-Si pero, ¿como lo conseguimos si ella esta encerrada allí?- dijo la parte negra.

-Podemos distraerla- dijo Deidara- o hacer que no se despierte.

-Puedo usar mi sharingan- dijo Itachi.

-Cállense- dijo Pein- primero una cosa- todos lo miraron- mañana es navidad, por lo que todo debe estar listo para mañana. Yo puedo llevarme a Konan pero ustedes deberán encargarse de todo hasta medianoche.

-¿Organizar todo para esta noche? Creo que lo lograremos. –dijo Deidara

-Muy bien, esta es una misión tipo S- dijo Pein- organizar la mejor navidad para Konan, comienza ahora.- Pein se fue en busca de Konan.

-Actuemos como si nada- dijo Hidan. En ese instante Kakuzu siguió contando dinero. Y todos volvieron a sus respectivas tareas.

En el cuarto de Konan.

Ella ya no lloraba, pero, tenía los ojos rojos por hacerlo. Golpearon a su puerta.

-Konan soy yo ¿Puedo entrar?

-Hai- dijo ella no muy alto.

Pein, entró y pudo observar a su mejor amiga, había llorado mucho. Le destrozó el corazón verla así.

-Konan no llores, lo siento mucho. Se que navidad es importante para ti.

-No importa, Pein, nada importa ya.- dijo mirando el suelo.

-¿Qué te parece si salimos a fuera para jugar en la nieve? Como cuando éramos niños- preguntó dulcemente. Ella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Pein le tomó la mano y salieron de la guardia a la nieve.

-Bien, es hora se han ido- dijo Deidara. Todos corrieron a la habitación de Konan.

Al entrar buscaron algún libro, hoja, cuaderno, algo que les sirviera como guía para organizar la navidad. Kisame encontró una hoja pequeña doblada, arrugada debajo de su cama,

-Creo que encontré algo- dijo. Hidan le quitó el papel y comenzó a leer.

-Árbol de navidad, galletas, regalos, calcetines, muñecos de nieve. No entiendo. Pero, si es lo que dice lo haremos.

-Primero hay que buscar un árbol de navidad- dijo Deidara.

-Mmm nunca oí que existieran, que rara especie- dijo Kisame. Itachi rodó los ojos.- ¿Ustedes?- todos negaron con la cabeza menos Itachi

-No es un _"árbol de navidad"_ es un pino, decorado. –dijo.

-¿Y como crecerá un pino en un día?- preguntó Tobi.

-Más bien como entrará- dijo Kakuzu.

-Hay que ir al bosque y cortar alguno.- dijo Sasori. Todos asintieron, buscaron sus capas y salieron al bosque.

Estuvieron caminando durante mucho tiempo entre la nieve, en busca de un pino. A veces Hidan le lanzaba bolas de nieve a Kakuzu y otras a Deidara. Al cabo de un tiempo Kakuzu y Deidara se aliaron para darle su merecido a Hidan. Mientras, Itachi y Sasori iban callados, buscando el pino ideal.

Hidan corría desesperado por todo el bosque, en un descuido miró hacia atrás y chocó con un pino.

-Bien hecho Hidan- dijo Kisame- hemos encontrado un pino perfecto.

-Ahora hay que cortarlo- dijo Sasori.

Kisame, sacó su espada y Hidan su oz. De un solo golpe el árbol calló a sus pies.

-Kisame- dijo Itachi- Tú y Tobi lleven el árbol a la guardia, nosotros buscaremos lo que falta.

-Muy bien, enano –se refirió a Tobi- vamos ayúdame a llevar esto.

Kisame y Tobi volvieron a la guardia, claro que Tobi solo saltaba por los alrededores, dejando a Kisame con todo el trabajo.

-Bien el árbol está listo- dijo Hidan- faltan los adornos, comida, fuegos artificiales…. ¿Dónde conseguiremos todo esto?

-Hay que comprarlo- dijo Sasori-

-¿Qué? –Dijo Kakuzu- no pienso gastar MI dinero, en esta estupidez.

-Es por una buena causa- dijo Deidara.

-Entonces paga tú todo.- volvió a decir Kakuzu.

-¿Y porque yo? Recuerda que hacemos esto por KONAN ¿entiendes?

-Si, pero no daré mi dinero para una "fiesta" que pasa una vez al año…-

Itachi, se había cansado de verlos discutir y sin más opción tuvo que utilizar el sharingan para que Kakuzu diera su dinero. Fueron a la tienda más cercana, y se dieron cuenta de que estaba repleta de gente. Organizar todo a último momento, genial.

-¿Que compraremos?- dijo Deidara

-Los adornos para el árbol, y para la guardia. También algo para comer.-dijo Sasori

-¿Y los fuegos artificiales?- preguntó Hidan

-De eso se puede encargar Deidara…. El puede hacer algo con su "arte"- dijo Itachi.

-¡SI, AL FIN APRECIAN MI ARTE!

-Vamos Deidara, debemos comprar- dijo Sasori tirándolo de la capa- y por favor que sea rápido.

Primero fueron a ver los adornos, Hidan y Deidara metían todos los que encontraban, ya que, no los veían muy diferentes. Kakuzu por su parte lloraba, porque iba a perder todo su dinero. En fin metieron luces, guirnaldas, adornos con formas muy raras. Las tan preciadas medias para la chimenea entre otras cosas.

Luego, fueron a la parte de comida, donde metieron dulces, tortas y buscaron los ingredientes para hacer las "galletas", ya que, no quedaba nada más.

-Creo que no falta nada- dijo Hidan.

-Según esto, a veces, se hacen funciones con títeres.- dijo Sasori.

-Entonces, vamos a buscar títeres.- a Kakuzu se le calló otra lágrima.

-No será necesario- dijo Sasori- puedo hacer marionetas y será lo mismo- Kakuzu suspiró aliviado- así que vamonos.

Se dirigieron a la caja para pagar todo, pero, tuvieron que hacer una larga fila. Cuando terminaron de pagar todo volvieron a la guardia lo más rápido posible. Faltaban cuatro horas para que Pein regresara con Konan. Cuando llegaron vieron a Zetsu en la entrada.

-¿Y tú que haces?- le preguntó Deidara.

-Vigilo que no regresen antes de lo esperado- dijo su parte blanca.

Todos entraron a la sala y vieron a un pino hermoso cerca de la chimenea. No era ni muy alto ni muy bajo, era perfecto. Todos observaron a Kisame, que estaba tirado en un sillón,

-No saben lo que me costó traerlo, entrarlo, acomodarlo y dejarlo como lo ven- dijo Kisame exhausto.

-Muy bien hecho pececito- dijo Hidan.- ¿Ahora que sigue?

-Deidara y Sasori vayan a hacer su "arte" –dijo Itachi. Ambos asintieron y se retiraron.- Hidan, tú y Kakuzu vallan a preparar la comida. Tobi y yo decoraremos el lugar.

_Mientras tanto con Konan y Pein. _

Ellos estaban haciendo muñecos de nieve. Konan se estaba divirtiendo mucho. Ya habían hecho ángeles de nieve y habían tenido una batalla de bolas de nieve. Pein, ya no sabía que hacer para entretenerla más tiempo. Esperaba que todos estuvieran haciendo lo que les ordenó y que la guardia estuviera intacta.

-Mira Pein, quedó hermoso.- le dijo Konan señalando el muñeco de nieve.- ¿Ahora que hacemos?

-¿Patinaje sobre hielo?- Konan asintió y se fueron en busca de algún río congelado.

_En akatsuki _

Para sorpresa de Itachi Tobi no había roto nada aún. No habían decorado el árbol aún. Itachi pensaba en como distraer a Tobi mientras él lo decoraba, porque, los adornos eran muy delicados.

Ellos habían puesto las medias en la chimenea, con los nombres de todos. También, habían puesto luces en los pasillos. En la sala de estar, estaba todo listo, solo faltaba el árbol de navidad.

-Tobi, ¿Por qué no vas a hacer unos muñecos de nieve a fuera? Estoy seguro de que a Konan le encantará. – dijo Itachi.

-¡SI, MUÑECOS DE NIEVE! ¡COMO TOBI ES BUEN CHICO LE HARÁ MUÑECOS DE NIEVE A KONAN-CHAN!

Tobi salió corriendo de la guardia.

_En la cocina._

Hidan y Kakuzu ya habían servido lo comprado, solo faltaba cocinar las galletas y esas cosas. Pero, como no sabían cocinar la cocina estaba hecha un desastre.

-¡Idiota! ¡Dice 2 tasas no 4!- le gritaba Kakuzu.

-¡Pero con 4 quedará mejor!

-¡Es mucho gasto!- le gritó Kakuzu.

Ambos estaban llenos de harina, habían intentado la receta por lo manos 5 veces. No era muy complicada, pero, sino seguían las instrucciones…. En fin, habían desperdiciado casi todos los ingredientes. Solo quedaba lo suficiente para un intento más. Sino, tendrían que salir a comprar de nuevo…

Afuera Tobi, se divertía con los muñecos de nieve. Había hecho dos y le quedaron perfectos. Siguió con su trabajo, estaba demasiado concentrado para ser Tobi. Cuando terminó quedaron 10 hermosos muñecos de nieve. Eran todos los akatsukis y estaban tomados de la mano. Sonrió satisfecho por su trabajo.

Zetsu salió para ver si no llegaban y se encontró con los 10 muñecos de nieve de Tobi.

-Te quedaron bien, enano- dijo su parte blanca- demasiado reales- dijo la parte negra.

-Si, Tobi es un buen escultor, mejor que Deidara-senpai y además es un buen chico.- dijo dando saltos alrededor de Zetsu. – Voy a ver si puedo ayudar a Itachi-kun allí dentro.

Para su suerte Itachi, había terminado de decorar el árbol de navidad. Había quedado perfecto, toda la guardia estaba decorada con luces y en la cocina salía un delicioso olor a galletas.

"_¿Que es ese olor?_ Pensó Itachi y fue a la cocina, con miedo a lo que se encontrara. Y la verdad la escena daba un poco de miedo. Toda la cocina estaba llena de harina incluyendo a Hidan y Kakuzu.

-¿Pudieron hacer las galletas?- preguntó Itachi.

-Claro, pero, con un poco de ayuda…- dijo sonriendo Hidan. De la nada salió Kisame llenó de harina, con un delantal y sombrero de chef. Con una bandeja llena de Itachi.

-¿Desde cuando cocinas Kisame?- o.O preguntó Itachi

-Mi madre me enseño cuando era pequeño, ella me hacía unos pasteles exquisitos. –dijo Kisame un poco melancólico. Los tres akatsukis se miraron y siguieron con lo suyo.

-Será mejor ordenar aquí- dijo Kakuzu. Todos asintieron y comenzaron a limpiar el lugar.

Cuando terminaron sirvieron la comida y terminaron de adornar la cocina. En ese momento entraron Deidara y Sasori. Se quedaron mirando extraños a Kisame.

-¿Terminaron?- les preguntó Kisame.

-Si, mi arte está afuera, listo para medianoche- dijo Deidara.

-Y yo dejé las marionetas en la sala- dijo Sasori.

-Muy bien nosotros tres- dijo Hidan señalándose a él Kisame y kakuzu- nos cambiaremos.

Los otros fueron a la sala y se sentaron en los sillones aguardando a Konan y Pein. Cuando todos llegaron se pusieron a conversar animadamente, a diferencia de esta mañana que se estaban prácticamente matando.

_Con Konan y Pein_

Ellos ya estaban llegando a la guardia. Pein tenía miedo de que esos idiotas no pudieran haber cumplido la "misión". Pero, debía confiar en ellos. Habían pasado cosas peores, eran asesinos rango S. organizar una navidad no debía ser un problema.

Al llegar Konan se quedó sorprendida con los muñecos de nieve, que estaban en la entrada. Eran todos ellos tomados de las manos. Ambos entraron emocionados a la guardia. Cuando entraron pudieron ver que los pasillos tenían luces y estaban muy bien decorados.

Konan fue corriendo hasta la sala y cuando entró pudo observar que la sala estaba perfectamente decorada, y que tenía un hermoso árbol de navidad en frente. En la chimenea estaban las medias con los nombres de todos ellos. También vio a todos sus amigos sentados en sus sillones.

-¡Feliz noche buena Konan!- digieron todos al unísono.

-¿Q- que significa es- esto?- preguntó asombrada.

-Queríamos pedirte disculpas- dijo Deidara.

-Esta mañana no quisimos lastimarte- continuó Hidan

-Y a Tobi se le ocurrió hacer una navidad especial para ti. – dijo Sasori.

Ella les sonrió y le salió una pequeña lágrima de felicidad.

-Muchas gracias a todos. No era necesario.- dijo conteniendo más lágrimas

-Queríamos que tuvieras la mejor navidad Konan…- dijo Itachi

-Porque eres una gran amiga.- siguió Kisame.

Ella fue y los abrazó a todos. Se había equivocado, no eran unos idiotas eran sus amigos. Los mejores amigos que ella tenía. Habían hecho todo eso por ella. Entonces, comprendió que sus molestos compañeros de Akatsuki eran mejor que cualquier regalo.

-¡Muchas gracias a todos!—dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Ellos de devolvieron el gesto.

-¡Muy bien a comer!- dijo Deidara yendo a la cocina. Todos se rieron y siguieron el camino del rubio.

La cena estaba deliciosa, demasiado para ser preparada por ellos, pero, la intención es lo que cuenta. Le contaron lo más gracioso del día. La carrera de Hidan en el bosque, que Kakuzu les prestara su dinero, que Tobi haya hecho los muñecos de nieve y cuando Kisame apareció con la bandeja de galletas.

Para medianoche todos los akatsukis salieron de la guardia y observaron como algunas personas tiraban fuegos artificiales.

-Ja, eso no es nada a comparación de los míos- dijo orgulloso Deidara.

-Muéstranos tu "arte" Deidara- dijo con un tono de burla Hidan.

-Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieren…-

Con un sello de los árboles salieron unas aves de arcilla que volaron hasta el cielo. Una vez que tuvieron suficiente altura, explotaron, de una manera increíble. No era como todas las explosiones que siempre veían de Deidara. Esta era diferente, hermosa, con todos los colores del arco iris. La explosión de Deidara dejó atrás a todos los otros fuegos artificiales. Era la más grande, colorida y salían miles de formas.

Parecía que cada vez que explotaba uno salía otro y así sucesivamente.

-Son diez aves, una dentro de otra, cuando una explota se prepara la otra- dijo él. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. Y se quedaron a disfrutar los fuegos artificiales.

-Eso si es arte- dijo Kisame.

Luego, de media hora de distintos fuegos artificios, entraron a la base. Fueron a la sala, donde estaban las marionetas de Sasori. Todos se acomodaron en distintos sillones y Sasori empezó con su mini-obra. Las marionetas, eran como la de los cuentos y películas de navidad.

Konan disfrutaba mucho el espectáculo que les brindaba Sasori. Era realmente divertido. Era como si tuvieran vida. Al final de la obra una marioneta se acercó a Konan y le dio una flor.

-Estuvo genial Sasori- dijo Konan. –son hermosas. El pelirrojo sonrió.

Zetsu fue a la cocina y volvió con las galletas que había preparado Kisame y con 10 tasas de café. Konan fue a su habitación y volvió con los regalos que había estado preparando para sus amigos.

-¡Feliz navidad!- dijo ella.

-¡Feliz navidad!- contestaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Tobi quiere oír historias de navidad!- dijo Tobi haciendo un tierno puchero.

-No sabemos historias de navidad- dijo Pein. Tobi se entristeció.

-Pero, yo si- dijo Konan- ¿Quieren que les cuente alguna?- todos asintieron y la miraron con atención.

-Muy bien, había una vez….

Pasaron toda la noche juntos, escuchando historias de Konan, cantando, jugando al poker… fue una navidad estupenda para Konan. La mejor navidad de todas, como las que siempre había soñado. Pero, esta fue mejor por el simple hecho de pasarla con sus amigos.

Fin….

_Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo! Besos Hime- Hanako… _


End file.
